Marc Hirsh
Marc Hirsh is a vampire that appears in Ruth Ames' second vampire novel At First Bite. He is portrayed by Chai Romruen. Appearance Marc is said to be cute with curly brown hair, caramel-colored skin and big brown eyes. At First Bite Marc first appears on the beach where Ashlee is trying to get a tan. He tells her she's super sunburnt and should ask the lifeguard for some sunscreen. He is then shooed away by Ashlee. The next day at school Sasha Hirsh invites Ashlee to sit with her at their table and Marc is then revealed to be Sasha's twin brother. Halfway through lunch, Ashlee drops her bag and Marc helps her pick it up, revealing Ashlee's Sanga! bottle to Marc. Ashlee flushes and tears the bag from Marc's grasp and rushes away. Marc then realises that Ashlee is a vampire. Later on when Ashlee joins the school's play as Wardrobe Master, Ashlee almost crashes into a mannequin and Marc laughs at her clumsiness and Ashlee thinks of him as a jerk. Sasha then tells Ashlee someone is going to be very glad she joined the team and soon it is found out to be Marc. During one of the practice sessions, Ashlee sees Marc drinking Sanga! backstage and later confronts him as causing the vampire bat attacks. He then admits to be a vampire but confirms to not be a Dark Vampire as his mother is on the council and decide to help each other figure out who is behind all the attacks. Marc also keeps Ashlee's wish about not telling anyone she's a vampire and as well as inviting her to his and Sasha's home. One day Mr Harker, the director of the play, calls on Ashlee to take Sasha's dress to the Hirsh's accomadation and Ashlee realises this is the perfect time to visit Marc and Sasha. Upon arriving, she admits to the Hirsh family that she's a vampire and shocks everyone. Soon Mrs and Mr Hirsh leave for dinner and Ashlee and Sasha and Marc try to figure out who was behind all this chaos. Ashlee soon realises it's Mr Harker and together they set up a plan to ambush him. On the night of the play, the plan is all set. Marc pretends to accidentally push the wrong sound button and then is replaced by Wendy and hurries to the secret entrance door to the backstage to welcome his parents inside. Later when Mr Harker almost attacks Sasha, Marc leads the group of vampires to deal with him and is sent to help take care of Mr Harker. At the final scene, he is seen in the cafeteria with his family. As Ms Anderson takes the photo of the people who starred and helped with the play, Ashlee and Marc are off at a table sipping cranberry juice. Marc tells Ashlee how he thinks she's really smart and Ashlee realises back home no one ever called her smart, only pretty and she admits to herself she has a crush on Marc. At the end, she also realises that Sasha and Marc are the closest friends she's ever had. Category:At First Bite Characters Category:Characters